Riding in Spaceships With Boys
by cartoonlover27
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the movie," Riding in Cars With Boys." Leela realizes that Nibbler has been hiding something from her. Fry and Leela discover her role in helping Fry save the universe. Rating may change. Sorry about the chapter copied twice, it's fixed now.
1. Chapter 1

" A rainbow appears when it's raining the hardest." -Anonymous

Chapter One

Something was very wrong.

Leela had been having terrible nightmares at night and pounding headaches during the day. The Professor had said she was going crazy, but Fry refused to believe it. None of it made sense. Her life was getting better. She had a boyfriend who loved her, great friends, amazing parents and a respectful job.

So why was everything falling apart?

Leela was moving around in her slumber again, her arms flailing, her eyelid trembling and sweat pouring down her red cheeks.

Fry stroked her hair, being careful not to wake her, but his attempt failed. Leela woke with a start, breathing heavily, and started stuttering about some dream involving Fry's death, but he pulled her into a warm embrace.

" It was just a dream. Everything's okay. I'm right here." He cooed, holding her in his arms until she calmed down.

Fry turned the tv on.

" I don't know how much longer I can take this." Leela said, rolling on her side to face him. It was the first time he got a good look at her all week. Her eye was bloodshot and filled with red veins. She had long and deep purple bags under her eyes. Acne had spread across her face and her hair was very frizzy and tangled.

" We could see a psychologist."

Leela gave him an incredulous look.

" You know the Professor has inventions for this sort of thing. Let's go to him."

" No! He thinks you've gone, well, you know." Fry made a motion to his head that Leela supposed meant " nuts."

" Maybe I am Fry." She said quietly, covering his hand with hers.

Looking at her, he couldn't say, " no." He had never seen nightmares consume someone like this. It broke his heart. Hermes made her stop going to work and even at home she was paranoid.

She attempted to fall asleep and buried her head into Fry's chest. He held her until she fell asleep.

" Her heartbeat is much faster than usual." Fry thought nervously to himself. At any second, Fry was prepared for Leela to wake up and cry.

He looked at the clock. 2:56.

" Any second." he thought.

More time passed. Fry forced his eyes open to keep looking at the clock. When his eyelids could not stay open any longer, he looked one last time.

5:47.

Almost three full hours. She hasn't slept that long since before the issues had started.

He smiled down on her and kissed her on the forehead softly. Nibbler sighed, watching from the other room.

" This may be harder than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Some more interesting/sci-fi stuff in chapter three, but this one's kinda boring :( Big thanks to LadyBender!

Fry kept fussing over her.

" Leela do you need water?"

" Bender, stop stealing from Leela's wallet."

" Leela, do you need help with that crate?"

Today, she was getting frustrated.

" Hey Leela, let me-" Fry started, before Leela cut him off.

" I don't need help. I'm fine." she said sternly.

" Oh, okay."

They were both silent for a beat.

" You look kinda cold." Fry started to take his jacket, but Leela pushed him away.

" I know that week scared you, but that's all over now."

Fry thought for a second (for once in his life.)

" I know that, but you need to take it easy. Just like my doctor said after my second heart attack."

" I'm okay. Let's move on." She said stiffly, as Fry got nervous. She gave him a reassuring smile.

" We should go out tonight." she continued.

" Sure. I'll pick you up and suprise you, then maybe we can go back to my place." Fry hinted, raising his eyebrows.

" If you're good."

She thought about how that came out and realized she said it like he was a dog.

She changed her mind.

" Actually, you know what, yeah. Let's just have fun tonight. We'll go to my place afterwards."

Bender walked up to her.

" Good because I don't want to be around whatever you meatbags are doing tonight. I've got my own date tonight."

" Oh, Alicia?" Fry asked.

" No."

He cocked is head. " Genna?"

" Uh, uh. Her name's Megan. She's new. Well I better go."

And with that, he walked out, ending the work day as Fry and Leela stepped outside, holding hands.

That night Fry was only eleven minutes late.

" Much less than usual." she thought. But, she also couldn't forget how nervous he would get if she got mad at him. He would buy her flowers and walk her home and some how her feeling of anger turned to one of affection.

No other guy cared for her so much or made her care for him so much.

Nibbler made loud, chattering noises as Fry approached the door.

" Go away. I swear Nibbler, one of these days you're gonna scare him off."

She couldn't have been more right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you again LadyBender and GhostlyMagic!

Within the next four chapters, the rating may or may not go up and the chapters will also be longer as of the next one.

Chapter Three

" We welcome you, Lord Nibbler, as always. Except on the holidays. That's our one time off." Fiona announced.

" Thank you. I'm afraid the implantation of her worst memories did not show anything the prophecy predicted. I did see many abstract things in The Other's thoughts, but I could not tell if they were of importance. "

" Everything involving the Mighty One is of importance. "

" How can you be so sure?" he asked, frustratedly.

" We can never be one hundred percent sure. "

" What comes next?"

" Whatever you think is right." Fiona smiled assuringly at him and he gave her a wave and a bow and left on his tiny blue little spaceship back to Earth.

As Fry and Leela laid next to each other, he brushed some hair out of her soft face and grinned, pulling her closer to him. She smiled seductively back and moved her lips closer to his. They were just about to kiss when-

RING!

Leela's wristthingy went off and the Professor's face showed up on screen.

" Good news Fry and Leela! I have an announcement to make and you need to come down to Planet Express in ten minutes."

" Okay. We'll be there." Leela replied, annoyed at their interruption.

" Be where?" The Professor asked,

confused.

Leela hung up the phone.

Later, everyone was gathered around the conference table, wondering why the Professor called them down at nine o' clock at night.

" Good news everyone!" The Professor yelled in a jubilant voice. " I've made an invention that could change the universe as we know it!"

" Well, what is it?" Amy asked inquisitively.

" It's a pill that when taken, can make your reflexes, memory, and logic sharper."

" So anyone can take it and they will instantly become smarter?" Bender asked.

" Of course not, you metal moron!" He yelled angrily. " The pill is made from particles of the frontal lobe of one of the smartest people in the world, who donated his body to science. There are only about twenty pills in existence."

" Listen, I'm no genius obviously, but if he donated his body to science, wouldn't that mean the brain cells were dead?"

" Yes, but I mixed them with stem cells that rejuvenated them. The cells were removed just in time."

" I don't think that's very safe. Or legal."

Leela said.

" Oh, fuf. Bender's done over 231 illegal things while at work that none of us have reported."

" 232, dumbass." Bender corrected grumpily.

" These pills should only be used in the worst of times. I will give half of them to some of the dumbest people in the world to use when their stupidity gets really out of line. Fry, you have an IQ of 49, which is the 2nd lowest in the universe. You must be very careful not to do anything stupid with it. Leela, you must remain by Fry's side at all times."

The Professor said.

" Can do." Leela was actually happy. With her watching him 24/7, it would give her a chance to improve any nitches in their relationship.

What could go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The quotes I use apply to three chapters at a time. Thanks again GhostlyMagic!

Chapter Four

" When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need."

-Coldplay

Chapter Four

Leela thought being around Fry 24/7 would be fun because of how impulsive he could be, but the past three days as his roommate were...

Ordinary.

They did the same things.

She woke up, made pancakes and bacon, he rolled out of bed, gave her a clumsy peck on the lips and they watched the news, then walked to work.

She felt as if he was bored with her.

He payed more attention to Hypnotoad the last four days, and that show had gone down the drain since season eight.

He had spent so many years pawning after her, begging for her affection, any small thing. A date, a walk home, a hug, a kiss on the cheek.

One day, it slipped out if her.

" Do you still love me?" She blurted out.

His look of concern and suprise and care and worry warmed her heart and confused her. She didn't know what to say.

" I haven't said I loved you in a few days." He put a hand to her cheek, gently brushing some hair away from it as he did.

" I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. More than peanut butter, or beef jerky, or Soylent Orange, and that's good." Fry said, hugging her.

" Thank you Fry." she responded, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

For a moment, they were content. They were happy with each other. They didn't need words. The silence made them happy. But it ended. As do all things in life, and slowly they pulled away, the noises in their heads tuning out each other.

" Nibbler, she will just be in the way." A female nibblonian said tiredly.

" No. She is strong and smart and-"

" She has multiple personalities, and is a completely different person when she is faced with losing the ones she loves. And he would sacrifice the universe for her. "

" Trust me. "

" You'd better be right." A deep voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long break. :( I appreciate everyone's reviews and follows, it means the world to me. :)

Chapter 5

Fry noticed that when he and Leela went to work that morning things were weird.

Very weird.

Everyone was saying some of the stupidest things Fry had ever heard.

Even Leela.

Which was strange because she was fine ten minutes ago.

" Fry, wanna go watch Fox News?" Bender asked.

" No! Bender what's wrong with you? Oh, I got it! Do they have stupid rays in the future?" Fry replied in curiosity stupidly.

" Negative." A certain little Nibblonian appeared behind Fry.

" Nibbler? What's going on?"

" The Brainspawn are back, Fry. And they have a powerful weapon. You."

" Me? " Fry cocked an eyebrow, not fully understanding. Wouldn't he know if he was helping the Brainspawn?

" Yes, Fry. A large portion of my race is under mind control as of this moment, and since the Brainspawn cannot clone anyone, due to lack of hands, they are brainwashing the Nibblonians to. They were worried someone might help you fight them off like last time, so they are making a clone of you. They're going to use it to attack and destroy Earth.

He knows everything you know. He feels everything you feel. And he loves everything that you love," Nibbler gestured blatantly towards Leela, and then returned to his previous dialouge.

", So we need to destroy him before we can defeat the Brainspawn once and for all."

" But what about Leela, and Bender, and everyone ? They could be killed if we left. "

Nibbler sighed. " We will need to bring Leela with us, but the others must remain here. "

" We can't leave them behind." Fry protested.

" Fry, you are not comprehending the importance of the current predicament!"

Fry stared blankly. " Huh?"

" The only reason we can bring is Leela because she is needed. I know it sounds cruel, but I can still keep an eye on them, even while we are gone. I need you to have faith in me."

Fry paused and thought for a moment.

" Won't bringing Leela put her in danger?"

" Fry there is always a risk. Please just trust me."

He paused in his mind contemplated the situation. " Okay. As long as they'll be safe." he said with a certain determination rising in his voice.


End file.
